


Geeking over something

by Chris_the_alpha



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_the_alpha/pseuds/Chris_the_alpha
Summary: Tony is finding himself having trouble focusing on a videogame they were playing cause Clay was just too beautiful.





	Geeking over something

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I found from my phone and it was cute enough to share even though I have not grammar checked it ok enjoy this dumb drabble and Tony being gay af. This is a one shot but idk if I should continue this.

"Unhelpful Yoda"

... That's what Clay had decided to call him. A y o d a. He bit down on his bottom lip and let out a light laugh, shaking his head as he brushed away the memory. 

Clay was sitting in front of the tv, beside him playing the oldest lego star wars edition there was and keeping his beautiful blue orbs focused on the tv screen. Tony took time to admire this little nerd, letting his eyes travel along his jawline.  
Clay had forced him to play too but his character was now running in circles as his eyes couldn't be further from the screen. After what seemed forever and like it never happened Tony decided to sit behind the lanky boy, bringing his legs beside Clay's and wrapping his arms around him, leaning his chin on the other's shoulder.

Tony could feel Clay tense, hold in his breath, stirr carefully and slowly relaxing against Tony after. The shorter smiled fondly to himself, adoring the way the pale boy looked as he tried his best to focus. The soft glow in his eyes and his quiet not so innocent sounding groans left Tony almost gasping for air.  
They continue to play for a few moments and a fight scene was starting, Tony still being bad in videogames and in all this new technology in general was getting hit alot, making his controller vibrate against Clay's lap. 

The first time it happened, Clay jerked just a little, startled but quickly leaned back down against Tony's chest sighing unconciously in content.  
The second time the controller vibrated, Clay had to bite softly on his lip as he rolled his hips upwards as a reflex, his heartbeat picking up its speed.

Tony was starting to notice the other's reaction, probably unconciously but this scenery was too fucking beautiful for Tony to pull back. Stopping playing alltogether, just letting his character get hit he started to grind the vibrating remote against Clay's jeans earning a full of moan this time as his own playing started to slip. He pushed his hips upwards, pushing against Tony and whimpering softly.  
"What are you doing- mhm oh- shit that feels good" Clay breathed out, his hands dropping the controller as he flipped himself quickly to straddle Tony's lap and pulling their lips together with a moan. 

Tony too, slowly dropped the cobtroller and wrapped his arms around Clay's waist, pulling him closer and sending a cheeky smirk into the heated kiss they shared.

"I wonder if Luke ever geeked over Yoda like this?" 

Earning a snarky but flustered bite on his lip and a embarrassed mumble from Clay.


End file.
